Ein Versuch
by Ehriney
Summary: Serena Shepard ringt sich kurz vor dem Selbstmorfkommando durch das Omega-4 Portal dazu durch eine Antwort an Kaidan zu schicken.


Author Notes: Dies ist eine überarbeitete Version der Ersten die hier zu finden war, ich fand ein paar Stellen noch etwas holprig und wollte dies ausmerzen. Leider hatte ich nicht verstanden wie das System hier funktioniert, daher hatte ich die erste Geschichte gelöscht. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, daher sind mir Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sehr willkommen. Ich habe mich bemüht alle Fehler zu bereinigen, falls ich welche übersehen haben sollte wäre ich dankbar für einen Hinweis.

Meine Inspiration zu dieser Story, bekam ich durch den Song "Waiting for the End" von Linkin Park und der Tatsache, dass es ingame keine Antworten-Knopf gibt.

Das Game gehört Bioware / EA

ich habe vor demnächst noch eine bebilderte Lesung hierzu zu produzieren. Link werde ich dann einfügen.

Edit 22.08.2011 00:10 Uhr : Habe eine Kleinigkeit in der Story angepasst, damit sie zu meinem Konzept der Folgegeschichten passt.

Edit 05.03.2012 21:58 Uhr: Dieselbe Story aber sprachlich etwas angepasst.

* * *

><p><span>Ein Versuch<span>

Lieber Kaidan,

darf ich das so sagen? Ich hoffe es. Es war ein gutes Stück Arbeit nötig, damit ich dir diese Nachricht schicken kann, Kasumi, Tali, EDI und ich mussten einige Firewalls umgehen und Programme umschreiben. Wie es aussieht wollte der Unbekannte nicht dass ich zu irgendwem Kontakt aufnehme, außer zu ihm versteht sich. Ich möchte versuchen dir alles was in den letzten Monaten bzw. Jahren geschehen ist aus meiner Sicht zu schildern und auch wie ich dazu stehe. Du weißt wie gut ich darin bin vor irgendwem meine Gedanken und Gefühle offen zu legen, also bitte ich dich, lies erst zu Ende bevor du diese Nachricht löschst. Denn auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie genau du zu mir stehst, so weiß ich doch, dass ich niemandem in dieser Galaxie mehr vertraue als dir Kaidan. Wem sonst könnte ich diese Dinge anvertrauen wenn nicht dir? Anbei findest du die kompletten Daten meiner „Wiederherstellung". Der Doc hat sich die Daten irgendwie von Miranda besorgt und für mich aufbereitet. Eine Kopie der Daten geht auch an Anderson und Hackett.

Wir stehen nun nur ein paar Stunden vor dem Sprung durch das Omega-4 Portal zur Basis der Kollektoren, um sie ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. So wie die Dinge stehen, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass wir diese Sache unbeschadet überstehen werden. Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass es um eine Selbstmord Mission geht, natürlich werde ich alles versuchen was mir möglich ist, dennoch stehen unsere Chancen eher schlecht. Aber wie könnte ich es nicht tun, ganze Kolonien werden verschleppt und wie es aussieht, bin ich die einzige die das verhindern kann bzw. will.

Wie fange ich am Besten an, dir die Ereignisse der vergangenen zwei Jahre zu schildern? Ich schätze mal ich fange am Besten dort an, wo für dich und die meisten Anderen alles aufgehört hat. Bei der Zerstörung unserer Normandy.

Meine letzten Erinnerungen bevor ich … starb? Die Traurigkeit in deinen Augen als ich dich zur Rettungskapsel schickte. Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht. Der Fast-Kuss als sie uns auf der Citadel festhalten wollten. All unsere Momente schossen mir in Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf. Ich war unendlich traurig, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde, gleichzeitig aber war ich glücklich weil wusste, dass du und der Großteil der Crew überleben würden.

Und dann „schlief" ich, da war nichts mehr, nur Schwärze.

Als ich das erste Mal erwachte fühlte sich mein ganzer Körper taub an, ich hörte Leute sprechen und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, jemand sagte mir ich solle mich nicht bewegen und nur Sekunden später schlief ich wieder ein. Nur war es jetzt kein schwarzer, traumloser Schlaf mehr. Wieder und wieder träumte ich von der Zerstörung unserer Normandy, von dir, von den Reapern, vom Rat.

Stunden später, so schien es mir, wurde ich von Explosionen und Kampfgeräuschen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Über Funk schrie mir jemand, Miranda, ins Ohr ich solle doch gefälligst meinen Hintern in Sicherheit bringen. Offensichtlich hatte sie schön länger versucht mich zu wecken. Noch völlig neben mir stehend griff ich mir, nach Mirandas Hinweis darauf, eine Pistole aus einem der Schränke. Ich ging gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung als eine Horde Mechs die Tür der Krankenstation sprengte und sofort zu schießen begann. Nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht waren die Mechs erledigt, aber ich begann mich zu fragen wo ich mich befand. Irgendwie kam mir alles ein wenig surreal vor und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich ob ich nicht vielleicht noch träumte. Leider war dem nicht so, nach Mirandas Aussage befanden wir uns auf einer Raumstation und die Mechs seien aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund außer Kontrolle geraten. Unter ihrer Führung kämpfte ich mich in Richtung Shuttlebucht vor, immer in der Hoffnung dich oder einen der anderen hinter der nächsten Ecke zu finden. Bevor ich Miranda danach fragen konnte wo ihr seit, brach die Verbindung zu ihr ab. So suchte ich mir auf eigene Faust den Weg durch die Station, versuchte verzweifelt euch zu finden.

Stattdessen fand ich einige Gefechte später einen der Sicherheitsoffiziere der Station, Jacob. Nachdem wir gemeinsam unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Biotiken ein paar weitere Mechs ausgeschaltet hatten, bat ich ihn um eine Erklärung. Nur äußerst widerwillig stand er mir Rede und Antwort. Erst da erfuhr ich wie viel Zeit seit der Zerstörung der Normandy tatsächlich vergangen war. Über zwei Jahre. Plötzlich bekam ich keine Luft mehr, diese Nachricht traf mich wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Zwei Jahre! Wie konnte das möglich sein, ich hatte doch nur ein bisschen geschlafen, ok etwas länger als üblicherweise nach einer Verletzung, aber zwei Jahre? Absolut unmöglich. Und doch erklärte es, warum ich dich und die anderen nirgends hatte finden können.

Ich habe diese Nachricht auch heute, Monate später, noch nicht ganz verdaut. Kannst du dir das irgendwie vorstellen? Nach deinem Empfinden hast du nur ein paar Tage geschlafen, dann wachst du auf, wirst von durchgeknallten Mechs angegriffen und dann sagt dir eine völlig unbekannte Person, dass du zwei Jahre weg warst?

Keine Angst ich werde nicht jegliche Erlebnisse derart detailliert schildern, aber für mich sind die ersten Stunden nach meinem „Erwachen" so unglaublich wichtig, weil in diesen paar Stunden meine komplette Welt in sich zusammen brach. Nach und nach wurde mir klar was das hieß. Was es für uns hieß. Ich vermisse dich unendlich Kaidan.

Soweit mir Jacob mitteilen konnte hatten die meisten unserer Crew überlebt, aber unser Team war nach und nach auseinander gefallen, die Existenz der Reaper wird vom Rat noch immer geleugnet und Ratsherr Anderson sei praktisch machtlos.

Schließlich machten Jacob und ich uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Shuttlebucht. Nun da ich wusste, dass ich euch dort nirgends finden würde, wollte ich nur noch dort weg. Wiederum einige Korridore weiter entdeckten wir einen verletzten Medizintechniker und halfen ihm so gut wir konnten. Da gestand mir Jacob wem diese Station gehörte und vor allem auch wer dafür verantwortlich war mich von den Toten zurückzuholen. Cerberus! Wie gesagt ich war noch etwas benebelt und so dauerte es ein paar Augenblicke bis ich ihn fragte warum um alles in der Welt Cerberus das tun sollte, schließlich hatte ich doch während unserer Zeit auf der Normandy oft genug bewiesen was ich von ihrer Organisation, ihren Methoden und ihren Ansichten hielt. Jacob war nicht in der Lage mir diese Frage zu beantworten und forderte mich auf diese an den Unbekannten zu richten. Nur kurze Zeit später gelangten wir endlich zur Shuttlebucht, wo Miranda uns bereits erwartete, und verließen die Station. Miranda ließ das Shuttle einen Kurs zu einer weiteren Cerberus Einrichtung einschlagen, wo uns der Unbekannte bereits erwartete. Am liebsten hätte ich Jacob und Miranda unschädlich gemacht und das Shuttle einen Kurs zur Citadel nehmen lassen, doch in meinem damaligen Zustand schien mir das eine ziemlich blöde Idee zu sein, manchmal frage ich mich ob ich nicht vielleicht genau das hätte tun sollen. Aber ich entschied mich bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit, sobald ich etwa fitter wäre, abzuhauen und mich irgendwie zur Citadel und zu dir durchzuschlagen.

Am Ziel unseres Fluges angekommen erwartete uns natürlich nicht der Unbekannte höchstpersönlich. Er nahm stattdessen über ein fest installiertes Holo – Modul Kontakt mit mir auf. Zunächst wollte er einen auf Small Talk machen, merkte aber bald, dass ich nicht darauf einging. Ich meine, ich war gerade von den Toten auferstanden, hatte zwei Jahre meines Lebens verloren und war zu allem Überfluss auch noch „Gast" einer Organisation die ich abgrundtief verabscheute. Mir war nun wirklich nicht danach mich übers Wetter und andere Belanglosigkeiten zu unterhalten.

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und verlangte eine Erklärung was das alles sollte, warum er mich hatte zurückholen lassen, was er sich davon verspräche, da ihm meine Abscheu gegenüber Cerberus ja bekannt sein dürfte. Der Unbekannte blieb ganz ruhig, zog an seiner Zigarette und begann schließlich mit seiner Rede. Die ultimative Bedrohung der galaktischen Zivilisation durch die Reaper sei noch nicht abgewendet. Ich sei die ideale Anführerin, die sich den Reapern bereits entgegengestellt habe, ein Symbol und Hoffnungsträger für die Menschheit. Daher habe er alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel dazu eingesetzt mich ins Leben zurück zu holen. Während meiner Abwesenheit seien noch andere besorgniserregende Dinge geschehen, ganze menschliche Kolonien seien verschleppt worden. In den betroffenen Kolonien seien aber keinerlei Spuren zu finden gewesen, wer oder was dafür verantwortlich war. Daher würde er mich bitten diese Vorfälle zu untersuchen. Als ich ihn daraufhin fragte ob ich den freiwillig dort sei oder zur Freiwilligen ernannt worden war, versuchte der Unbekannte mich zu überzeugen dass, sollte ich keinerlei Anzeichen einer Bedrohung finden können, es mir frei stünde zu gehen, wohin auch immer ich wollte. Ich war skeptisch was das betraf, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Natürlich wollte ich dieser Sache nachgehen, aber ganz sicher nicht weil er es so wollte. Ich dachte ich könnte mich mit den gesammelten Daten über die Entführungen und über Cerberus zur Citadel absetzten und mit Hilfe der Allianz und des Rates diese Bedrohung menschlicher Kolonien bekämpfen. Wie falsch ich doch damit lag.

Da der Unbekannte nicht bereit war mir weitere Fragen zu beantworten bevor ich den aktuellsten Vorfall nicht untersucht hatte, verließ ich mit Jacob und Miranda im Schlepptau die Station in Richtung Freedom's Progress. Zunächst bot sich uns das gleich Bild wie schon auf der Raumstation auf der sie mich zusammengeflickt hatten, viele durchgeknallte Mechs die auf alles schossen was irgendwie organisch war. Wir fanden rein gar nichts, keine Leichen, keine Lebenden. Zumindest bis wir ein Lagerhaus erreichten. Sobald wir eingetreten waren schauten wir schon Waffenmündungen, hatten aber auch selbst die Waffen auf die Unbekannten gerichtet. Doch so unbekannt waren mir unserer „Gegner" gar nicht. Es war Tali! Zusammen mit einem Kampftrupp Quarianer. Als Tali mich erkannte, völlig geschockt natürlich, das ich am Leben war und zudem noch in Begleitung von Cerberus Agenten dort herumspazierte, befahl sie ihren Leuten sofort die Waffen zu senken. Ich befahl Jacob und Miranda dasselbe und fragte Tali ob ihr die Geth Teile bei ihrer Pilgerreise geholfen haben. Das schien ihr deutlich zu machen, dass ich es tatsächlich bin. Dem kurzen Streitgespräch zwischen Tali und Miranda das dann folgte konnte ich entnehmen, dass Cerberus versucht hatte die Flottille zu infiltrieren. Das brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen und ich begann ernsthaft Cerberus und speziell den Unbekannten zu hassen. Ja Kaidan, zu hassen. Vielleicht fällt es dir in dieser Situation schwer mir das zu glauben, doch ist es wahr. Ich weiß du befürchtest ich würde von Ihnen beeinflusst werden, allerdings solltest du meinen Dickschädel besser kennen, darüber hinaus habe ich nicht darum gebeten zum Zombie zu werden. Denn genauso fühle ich mich.

Mit der Hilfe von Tali's Team gelang es uns einen überlebenden Quarianer namens Veetor aufzuspüren. Er hatte sich in einem Überwachungsbunker verschanzt und hatte auch die Mechs der Kolonie so umprogrammiert dass sie alles angriffen was sich bewegte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Veetor hatte die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras und seines Universalwerkzeugs so zusammengeschnitten, dass wir alle nun deutlich erkennen konnten, wer für die Verschleppung der Kolonisten verantwortlich war: die Kollektoren. Zwar hatte ich selbst zuvor noch nie welche zu Gesicht bekommen und nur gerüchteweise von ihnen gehört, aber Miranda erkannte sofort was sie waren. Tali wollte den schwer verletzten Veetor danach so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Schiff und zur Flottille zurück bringen um ihn medizinisch versorgen zu lassen, versprach aber noch mir die Daten aus seinem Universalwerkzeug zu schicken. So ließ ich sie ziehen. Jacob, Miranda und ich brachen wieder auf, auch wenn ich vieles dafür gegeben hätte noch etwas Zeit mit Tali zu verbringen. Sie zu fragen was genau geschehen ist nachdem ich fort war, speziell mit dir. Ich vermisse dich so sehr Kaidan, deine ruhige Art, deine Fähigkeit mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen, wenn ich mich mal wieder zu sehr aufrege. Ich vermisse es dir in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du weißt was in mir vorgeht.

Zurück auf der Cerberus Station und wiederum über das Holo – Modul mit ihm kommunizierend, wollte mich der Unbekannte dafür gewinnen gegen die Kollektoren vorzugehen. Wie sich während unseres Gespräches herausstellte, hatte er die Kollektoren schon hinter den Angriffen vermutet. Selbstverständlich wollte ich dem ein Ende machen, jedoch ganz sicher nicht um Cerberus oder sonst jemandem eine Gefallen zu tun. Letzteres machte ich ihm unmissverständlich klar und sagte ihm frei heraus es sei meine Absicht schnellstmöglich zur Citadel zu fliegen und den Rat und die Allianz um Hilfe zu bitten. Unterstützung in irgendeiner Form vom Rat oder von der Allianz sei eher unwahrscheinlich meinte er nur dazu, aber wenn ich es dennoch versuchen wollte stünde mir das natürlich frei. Nun fehlte mir für das ganze Unternehmen natürlich noch das Wichtigste: eine Crew und ein Schiff. Vielleicht war es ein wenig kindisch oder naiv von mir, aber ich sehnte mich so sehr nach euch und vor allem nach deiner Nähe, dass ich ihn nach meiner alten Crew fragte.

Wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte war niemand von euch für mich verfügbar. Wrex auf Tuchanka als Führer seines Clans, Garrus vor einem Jahr verschollen nachdem er C-Sec verlassen hatte. Über Tali hatte sich der Unbekannte noch kein abschließendes Urteil bilden können und Liara arbeite laut seinen Berichten als Informationshändlerin für den Shadowbroker und sei demnach nicht vertrauenswürdig. Über dich konnte er mir nicht viel sagen, nur dass du noch immer bei der Allianz dienst und unter einer ich zitiere: „erstaunlich hohen Sicherheitseinstufung stehst".

So blieb mir wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig als mir seine Crewvorschläge genauer anzusehen. Er hingegen wollte alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen darauf zu verwenden weitere Informationen zu den Kollektoren und den Reapern zu erhalten. Was dann folgte war eine riesige Überraschung für mich. Der Unbekannte hatte bereits einen Piloten engagiert, von dem er annahm er würde meine Zustimmung finden. Ohne einen Namen zu nennen beendete er unsere Verbindung. Direkt hinter mir stand Joker! Ich war sprachlos. Himmel ich hätte ihn am liebsten abgeknutscht so sehr habe ich mich gefreut ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Doch das war noch nicht alles, denn Joker zeigte mir unser neues Schiff. Im ersten Moment dachte ich ich sähe eine Fata Morgana … die Normandy! Erst im zweiten Moment erkannte ich, dass dieses Schiff ein ganzes Stück größer war als die ursprüngliche Normandy. Dennoch war es weder für Joker noch für mich eine Frage wie wir dieses Schiff nennen wollten.

Der erste Flug mit der neuen Normandy führte uns zur Citadel, auch wenn es dem Unbekannten und auch Miranda deutlich lieber gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns direkt nach Omega aufgemacht hätten. Aber ich musste einfach schnellstmöglich zur Citadel, um dich zu finden, um den Rat und die Allianz um Hilfe zu bitten. Dort rekrutierten wir denn auch gleich unser erstes neues Crewmitglied, Kasumi, eine Meisterdiebin. Zugegeben ich war zunächst eher skeptisch was sie angeht. Doch inzwischen ist sie mir eine gute Freundin geworden, was wohl vermutlich auch an ihrer Tech Affinität liegen könnte.

Mein Gespräch mit dem Rat und Anderson lief leider überhaupt nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich kann ihnen ja zugestehen etwas verunsichert gewesen zu sein, dass ich nach zwei Jahren auf einmal vor Ihnen zu stehen, allerdings hatte Anderson bereits gewusst dass ich wieder unter den Lebenden wandle und mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Der Rat bestätigte meinen Rang als Spectre, allerdings nur solange ich vorwiegend in den Terminus Systemen agieren würde und betonte, dass ich keinerlei Hilfe von ihnen zu erwarten hätte. Auch von der Allianz bekam ich keinerlei Hilfe. Wie es schien waren die Berichte von Jacob und dem Unbekannten zum Thema Reaper völlig richtig. Anderson glaubte mir zwar nach wie vor, aber der Rat glaubte noch immer nicht an eine Bedrohung durch die Reaper. Sie verbreiteten unter der galaktischen Bevölkerung eine völlig andere Version der Hintergründe um den Angriff auf die Citadel.

Ich vermute der Rat hatte seine Zweifel ob ich tatsächlich … ich bin. Wie auch immer. Hinterher führte ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit Anderson unter vier Augen um ihn nach dir zu fragen. Er berichtete mir von deiner Beförderung und einer streng geheimen Mission auf der du dich befinden würdest. Ich gratuliere zur Beförderung Commander! Wie gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen, ich habe soviel verpasst.

Was also hätte ich tun sollen? Ohne Unterstützung des Rates und der Allianz? Zusehen wie die Kollektoren weiterhin menschliche Kolonisten entführen und wer weiß was mit ihnen anstellen? Ich tat also das Einzige mir mögliche, ich ließ die Normandy Kurs auf Omega nehmen um mir die potenziellen Crewmitglieder anzusehen.

Zaeed, ein menschlicher Söldner, Professor Mordin, ein salarianischer Arzt und Archangel von dem nichts weiter bekannt war, außer das er es geschafft hatte sämtliche Söldnergruppen Omegas gegen sich aufzubringen. Zaeed mag ich zwar nicht besonders, aber er ist zugegebenermaßen gut in seinem Job. Mordin Solus ist, wie beschrieb Kelly das? Wie ein Hamster auf Koffein. Ein brillanter Geist und ein ehemaliges STG Mitglied. Archangel entpuppte sich als Garrus! Endlich ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht und ein Mensch … oder besser ein Turianer dem ich vertrauen konnte.

Auf Korlus wollten wir einen kroganischen Warlord namens Okeer rekrutieren, leider lief nicht alles nach Plan und so haben wir nun eine Tankzucht namens Grunt im Team. Grunt ist ein kampfwütiger Kroganer wie er im Buche steht, da er mich aber als seine Kampfmeisterin betrachtet kommen wir prima miteinander aus.

Der nächste Halt war das Gefängnisschiff Purgatory. Hier wollten wir einfach nur einen „Jack" abholen, den Cerberus frei gekauft hatte. Wie sich herausstellte ist Jack eine menschliche Biotikerin und ebenso reizbar wie mächtig. Leider kam es während unseres Aufenthaltes auf der Purgatory zu einem nicht geplanten Zwischenfall. Der Direktor der Anlage hielt es für eine äußerst profitable Idee mich gefangen zu nehmen und als Sklavin an die Batarianer zu verkaufen. Das ich das nun nicht unbedingt ohne Gegenwehr mit mir machen lasse, hätte ihm aber auch klar sein müssen. Das Ergebnis dieser Sache gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie allen anderen, aber was bitte hätte ich tun können? Ich hatte alle Hände damit zu tun meine Leute und mich selbst heil da raus zu bringen, als das ich mir großartig Gedanken um fliehende Gefangene hätte machen können. Ich nehme an die Allianz hat bereits Kenntnis von diesem Vorfall.

Gerade aus dem einen Schlamassel raus, wartete aber natürlich auch schon der Nächste auf mich. Horizon. Der Unbekannte hatte irgendwie herausgefunden, dass die Kollektoren dort als nächstes zuschlagen würden und das du dich dort befinden würdest. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte waren mir die weiteren Details ziemlich egal, ich musste schnellstmöglich dorthin um dich zu finden. Wie sich erst viel später herausstellte wusste er bereits seit längerem von deinem Aufenthalt auf Horizon und hat dich, in deiner Eigenschaft als eines meiner ehemaligen Crewmitglieder, als Köder für die Kollektoren benutzt. Schon allein dafür würde ich ihn am liebsten eigenhändig töten! So schnell es eben ging flogen wir also nach Horizon und kämpften uns durch ganze Horden von Kollektoren, bis wir es schließlich schafften die Luftabwehr in Funktion zu versetzten wodurch die Mistviecher zur Flucht gezwungen wurden, mit der Hälfte der Kolonisten an Bord.

Als ich dich endlich sah, wollte ich lachen und weinen gleichzeitig, dich küssen und in den Arm nehmen und für immer festhalten. Doch du warst so wütend und distanziert, dass ich nicht wusste was ich sagen oder tun sollte oder konnte damit du mir glaubst. Noch immer spüre ich deine kurze Umarmung. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich verstehe deine Reaktion, für dich und alle anderen war ich zwei Jahre tot und tauche dann auf einmal in Begleitung von Cerberus auf, dennoch tat es weh. Versuche bitte auch mich zu verstehen. Für mich waren seit unserem letzten Zusammensein nur ein paar Wochen vergangen. Fakt ist, Kaidan, ich war tot. Zwei Jahre haben die an mir rumgeschraubt und experimentiert. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was die alles mit mir angestellt haben, muss ich mich selbst fragen was ich eigentlich bin. Bin ich noch ein Mensch, ein Klon, eine kybernetisch-organische Lebensform? Wer bin ich? Ich fühle noch genauso wie vor dem Untergang der Normandy, aber dennoch zweifle ich manchmal daran ob ich wirklich …. nun ja …. ich bin. Als du dich umgedreht hast und gegangen bist, hat mich das tief getroffen, tiefer als ich es mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Ich wollte dir hinterherlaufen, schreien, heulen, zusammenbrechen, doch ich behielt meine Commander-Shepard-Maske auf und rief das Shuttle zur Abholung.

Um mich abzulenken, um keine Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben, stürzte ich mich wieder auf die Vorbereitung unserer Mission. So half ich Kasumi bei einer Sache die sie vor dem Selbstmordkommando noch erledigt haben wollte, rekrutierte weiter fleißig meine Spezialisten und kümmerte mich um Upgrades für Crew und Schiff. So kamen noch Thane, ein Drell-Attentäter, Samara, eine Asari-Justikarin und Tali zu uns. Ich bin so froh Tali dabei zu haben, mal abgesehen von dir, habe ich sie am meisten von euch Samara und Thane sind mir inzwischen sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Aber in jenen Wochen war ich mehr ein Roboter denn ein Mensch, ich konnte und wollte nicht über das nachdenken was zwischen uns auf Horizon vorgefallen war.

Schließlich trafen wir in Nos Astra auf Liara. Nachdem wir ihr bei einer Auseinandersetzung der besonderen Art geholfen hatten, besuchte sie uns auf der Normandy. In einem Gespräch unter vier Augen in meinem Quartier fragte sie mich wie es mir geht, vermutlich kennt sie mich einfach zu gut, um mich nicht zu durchschauen. Du fragst dich vielleicht wie sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass ich es wirklich bin. Sie war es die dem Shadowbroker, der meine Leiche an die Kollektoren verschachern wollte, meine Überreste abgenommen und an Cerberus übergeben hat. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, sie wird sie sicherlich gerne auch dir erzählen. Zunächst versuchte ich noch sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir gut ginge, doch letztendlich konnte ich meine Maske nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten, nicht ihr gegenüber. Ich erzählte ihr alles, meine Gedanken über Cerberus, über unsere Mission, über mich selbst und über dich. Zu guter Letzt war ich nur noch ein kleines heulendes Nervenbündel. Sie nahm mich in die Arme, tröstete mich, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen in der Gewalt hatte. Dann verließ sie uns, ihre neuen Aufgaben machten es ihr unmöglich mit uns zu kommen.

Ein paar Tage nach Liaras Besuch erhielt ich deinen Brief und hatte furchtbare Angst ihn zu öffnen. Hatte Angst dass du mich nie wieder sehen möchtest, Angst dass du nichts mehr für mich fühlst als Verachtung. Und so … ließ ich deinen Brief ungeöffnet in meinem Postfach. Ich hatte einfach zu viel Angst vor dem was ich darin lesen würde.

Auf einen Hinweis des Unbekannten hin, flogen wir zu einem vermeintlich „inaktiven" Kollektorenschiff. Wir konnten dort etliche wertvolle Informationen sammeln, zum Beispiel benutzen sie offensichtlich eine Art FFS, dass es ihnen vermutlich ermöglicht das Omega-4 Portal zu passieren. Leider fanden wir an Bord des Schiffes aber auch ein erschreckendes Detail heraus. Die Kollektoren waren einst Protheaner, vermutlich Nachkommen derjenigen Protheaner die vor 50.000 Jahren von den Reapern verschleppt wurden. Die Reaper haben sie derart modifiziert und „umgebaut" das nichts mehr von den ursprünglichen Protheanern geblieben ist. Letztendlich ziehen wir also aus um die letzten verbliebenen Protheaner zu vernichten, ich finde das mehr als verstörend, sie waren es die es uns ermöglicht haben die Sovereign zu vernichten und nun vernichten wie sie. Ich weiß ja, es sind im eigentlichen Sinne keine Protheaner mehr, dennoch hinterlässt es einen bitteren Geschmack. Zu allem Überfluss war das Kollektorenschiff natürlich auch nicht so inaktiv wie der Unbekannte uns hatte weiß machen wollen. Nur mit viel Glück gelang uns die Flucht zurück zur Normandy und Joker flog ein 1a Ausweichmanöver. Er war wurde wohl durch die Tatsache motiviert, dass es sich um dasselbe Schiff handelte, wie jenes das unsere Normandy zerstört hat, ein Detail das EDI hatte in Erfahrung bringen können.

Nach unserer Erfahrung mit dem „inaktiven" Kollektorenschiff, reagierten wir alle etwas gereizt, als der Unbekannte uns, ein paar Tage später nur, darum bat einen toten Reaper zu untersuchen. Dieses manipulative Arschloch hatte von vornherein gewusst, dass nichts an dem Schiff inaktiv war. Vermutlich hätte ich auch in diesem Wissen die Chance ergriffen es zu untersuchen, aber eine solche Tatsache zu verbergen hilft ihm nicht gerade dabei meinen Hass gegenüber ihm und seiner Organisation abzubauen, im Gegenteil.

Es ging also darum einen toten Reaper zu betreten und herauszufinden was mit dem Cerberus Wissenschaftler Team geschehen war. Außerdem erhielten wir so die Möglichkeit uns ein FFS zu besorgen, dass uns eine sichere Passage durch das Omega-4 Portal ermöglichen sollte. Der Reaper war tatsächlich tot, oder so tot wie es eine Maschine eben sein kann. Es war aber noch Restenergie vorhanden die uns an so manchen Stellen vor Probleme stellte. Laut den Aufzeichnungen die wir bergen konnten waren die Wissenschaftler indoktriniert und dann von Geth angegriffen und in Husks verwandelt worden, und eben jene hatten jetzt nichts besseres zu tun als uns anzugreifen. Ein Unbekannter Scharfschütze rettete mir gleich mehrere Male das Leben und du wirst nicht glauben wer dieser Scharfschütze war. Ein Geth! Ein Geth der auch noch ein Stück meiner alten N7 Panzerung an seiner Schulter trug. Nun ist er ein Mitglied meiner Mannschaft.

Zuerst jedoch war er inaktiv die Husks hatten ihn Überwältigt. Wir sperrten ihn nach unserer Rückkehr zur Normandy im VI Kern hinter einem Energieschirm ein. Nach unseren Erfahrungen mit den Geth war hier entsprechende Vorsicht geboten, dennoch hatte ich ihn nicht auf dem Reaper zurücklassen wollen, nachdem er mich gerettet hatte. Schließlich entschloss ich mich den Geth zu aktivieren und zu befragen und ließ EDI dazu zusätzliche Firewalls installieren und unser System absichern.

Nun folgt eine wirklich erstaunliche Geschichte. Legion, diesen Namen hat EDI für ihn ausgewählt, erzählte uns von den Heretics. Ich sagte ja erstaunlich, klingt irgendwie nach falscher Zeit und falschem Ort nicht? OK von vorn. Die Geth haben sich in zwei Gruppen aufgespalten, die Geth und die Heretics. Die Heretics sind diejenigen Geth, die Saren gefolgt sind und die Reaper als ihre Götter verehren. Die Geth lehnen die Reaper ab, sie wollen lediglich in aller Abgeschiedenheit leben und sich entwickeln. Zu Letzteren gehört Legion. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, hatte Tali größte Bedenken dabei den Geth frei auf dem Schiff herumlaufen zu lassen, aber über die Zeit hat sich das erledigt und die zwei arbeiten ganz gut zusammen.

Während unsere Crew daran arbeitete die FFS zu installieren und die Normandy bestmöglich auf den Trip durch das Omega-4 Portal vorzubereiten, half ich meinem Spezialistenteam dabei ungeklärte Ding zu lösen. Ein jeder hatte noch etwas zu erledigen bevor er sich dem ziemlich sicheren Tod stellte. Ich weigerte mich standhaft weiterhin an Horizon und deinen Brief zu denken.

Als wir schließlich noch ein letztes Mal aufbrachen um Vorräte und Munition zu beschaffen, riet uns Joker mit dem Shuttle zum nächsten Planeten zu fliegen, so hätten er und EDI noch genügend Zeit letzte Tests mit dem FFS durchzuführen. So nahm ich mein gesamtes Spezialistenteam mit an Bord des Shuttles und nahm Kurs auf Ilium. Sie sollten sich noch einmal richtig austoben, bevor die eigentliche Mission beginnt. Ein fataler Fehler.

EDI hatte zwar irgendwann bemerkt, dass die Normandy ihre Position sendete, doch da war es bereits zu spät, das Kollektorenschiff war bereits da und dutzende Kollektoren an Bord unseres Schiffes. EDI, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit diversen Sperren versehen war, instruierte Joker. Er schaffte es bis hinunter in den VI Kern um die Sperren zu lösen und schaffte es sogar noch weiter hinunter in den Maschinenraum um den Antrieb manuell neu zu starten. EDI, nun mit uneingeschränktem Zugriff auf alle Systeme der Normandy, errichtete eine Barriere um den Maschinenraum und öffnete alle Schleusen wodurch die Kollektoren vom Schiff geschafft wurden und ging anschließend auf ÜLG. Tragischerweise war der Großteil der Kollektoren vorher schon wieder zum eigenen Schiff zurück gekehrt, mit meiner kompletten Crew. Aber unser Schiff haben wir noch und allein dafür hätten Joker und EDI einen Orden verdient.

Jetzt ist es soweit, alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Wir werden uns unsere Crew wenn möglich zurück holen und die Kollektorenbasis zerstören, koste es was es wolle. Mir blieb nur noch eines zu tun, Joker Kurs setzten lassen und endlich deinen Brief öffnen. Da ich nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand von den anderen mitbekommt wie ich zusammenbreche, ging ich hierzu in mein Quartier und sperrte mich ein.

Mit angehaltenem Atem öffnete ich deine Nachricht, ich musste sie dreimal lesen, bis ich wahrnahm was du geschrieben hattest. Ich danke dir, dass du es zumindest nicht ausschließt mich noch einmal wieder zu sehen und ich dir nicht völlig egal bin. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit ich hätte dich für immer verloren.

Unsere Nacht vor Ilos bedeutet auch mir einfach alles Kaidan, ich liebe dich unendlich und es bringt mich um zu wissen, dass es uns vermutlich niemals möglich sein wird morgens zusammen aufzuwachen. Erst recht nicht wenn ich daran denke was ich nun tun muss. Aber genau deshalb möchte ich dass du weißt, dass du Kaidan der einzige Mann für mich warst und bist. Vor Ilos und auch danach. Ich habe und werde nie jemanden so lieben können, wie ich dich liebe.

Ich hoffe wir bekommen noch eine Chance, ich würde dir dies alles gerne selber sagen und dabei in deine wunderschönen braunen Augen sehen und mich in ihnen verlieren. Ich vermisse dich so unendlich.

Falls es eine Wiederkehr von dieser Mission gibt, verspreche ich, dass du der Erste bist der eine Nachricht von mir erhält. Doch falls nicht, bitte Kaidan, trauere nicht noch einmal um mich, lebe weiter, schotte dich nicht von allem anderen ab. Du bist ein zu wertvoller Mensch und hast der Galaxie für die wir beide kämpfen zu viel zu bieten. Du allein bist der Grund aus dem ich es bis hierher geschafft habe und der es mir möglich macht auf diese letzte Mission zu gehen. Ich muss die Galaxie, aber vor allem DICH schützen, um jeden Preis. Daher werde ich nicht zögern auch den letzten Preis zu zahlen, wenn ich es in dem Wissen tue, dass du in Sicherheit bist, oder eben so sicher es in deinem Job geht.

EDI gibt mir gerade Bescheid, dass wir das Portal in ein paar Minuten erreichen. Es wird Zeit.

Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder.

Ich liebe Dich Kaidan

Deine Serena


End file.
